I Wrote it in a Letter
by faithlace
Summary: Draco and his Family correspond Lucius while in Azkaban. 10 years after DH. Non Canon
1. Chapter 1

A/N

I got the idea to write this listening to Cleaning out my Closet by Emeinem. This is going to be a series of letters Draco writes to Lucius while he is in Azkaban. Just a little background the story takes place ten years after DH, Draco is married to Hermione.

* * *

Father,

I am writing this because Hermione and Mother seem to think it will lessen the resentment and anger I feel toward you. You see I cant understand what you did, I look at my children and know there is nothing I would not do to protect them from harm. While you willing gave someone power over me knowing full and well he would do nothing to me but harm. That father is unforgivable. I want to tell you about your grandchildren but at the same time I don't think you should know them. Then again I'm sure mother told some about them, Arabella is the oldest and then there are the twins, Everlyn and Electra and lastly little Maverick. Your grandson took his first steps today . Its hard to believe Arabella is already six, you should her she's beautiful, but you will never see her. I see them grow and change everyday, its fascinating but you never seemed to more than a passing interest in me. Mother told me you never wanted a child but an heir, I can actually understand that you never knew what to do with a child, I on the other hand love to play with mine. Hermione says she doesn't want any more, I however feel that Maverick and I serverely outnumbered and would like at least one more boy. The halls of the manor are filled with their laughter not once have I ever told them a child should be seen and not heard. I don't know why I'm telling you these things but it feels good to write them. For you to know that I'm happy that even after what you let that man do to me I'm happy.

-Draco


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here is the second letter and i forgot thew disclaimer in the first one so here we go

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters

* * *

Father,

Here I am sitting in your study doing paper work and watching the twins color on the small desk in the corner you had put in for me and Electra looks up and asks me who the man in the portrait with her Grandmother was. When I told her it was her Grandfather she asked where you were and for a second I honestly wanted to tell her you were dead, I thought better of it though. I told her you did some very bad things and were in trouble and she asked if you were in time-out. I told her you were and would be for a very long time. Then Everlyn said you must have made grandma really mad if she left in time-out this long, because she hadn't ever seen you at dinner, and I had to tell them Grandma didn't put you in time-out that the Minister of Magic had and that you weren't in the Manor. Then she asked if you got dessert, because if they do something really bad Hermione won't let them have dessert. I told her I wasn't sure then Electra said she hated the Minister of Magic for being so mean to you because she wanted to have another grandpa because Hermione's Dad doesn't give them sweets. I told her you did some very bad stuff so you had to go and the Minister didn't do it to be mean. Everlyn then asked if she could take you some cookies, because everyone deserves cookies sometimes. They love you and you will never know them, I used you be angry at you for choosing Voldemort over me, and now I see you choose him over them before they were even born. Hell if you had your way they would have never been born, huh. You know marrying Hermione was the best decision I ever made, she is the most amazing woman and an incredible mother. I think of how you tried to make me into another version of you, the things I did, I disgust myself. I have come so far from the boy you let Voldemort turn into a pawn in some vicious game, I hope you know that. All I wanted when I was a boy was to make you proud, I wanted to be just like you. I didn't even care that you were on your way hell with _our_ good name. Do you have any idea how much effort I have put into making the name Malfoy respectable again? And still there are some who associate the name only with the war, and the terrible things we did then. It will be a long time before all the tarnish is washed off but I am doing everything I can and then it will be your grandchildren, hell maybe even my grandchildren, that will finish the job. Though, I think there will always be some that will distrust us on principle. Though Hermione does wonders for that, everyone loves her, the whole Wizarding World adores her and for some reason Merlin only knows she loves me like I love her and I bet that kills you. You know what I hope it does, I hope everyday you look around that cell you've earned ten times over and know that I am madly in love with the woman who helped put you there that she is the mother of your grandchildren that with all the effort you put into hating her, she wishes you well. She's the only reason you aren't going to die in prison you know, and that she did that for mother you will only serve twenty five years in Azkaban, because she handled your appeal. So when you are a free man and thanks to her one day you will be, you will owe it to a muggleborn witch. Maybe I'm underestimating you; maybe you're a changed man who sees everyone as equals or at least with no regard to blood status. I know I have changed and I hope you do too Father. I need to get going I promised Arabella I would take her for ice-cream in Diagon Alley.

-Draco


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

This one is going to be a little different its gonna have a little bit of story then a letter. I thank you guys for your reviews they are awesome. i took your advice and I dont know about lucius writing ack but here is a little bit of him in Azkaban. and i was thinking of writing a couple drabbles about Draco and the family to help me with the letters would anyone want to read those? Any way on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter

* * *

Lucius was sitting in his cell thinking of Draco's last letter. He couldn't stop himself, he kept reading one part repeatedly feeling the sting of the words every time.

_They love you and you will never know them, I used you be angry at you for choosing Voldemort over me, and now I see you choose him over them before they were even born_

Ten years in Azkaban can change a man, and it was changing Lucius Malfoy, he wanted to know his Grandchildren, Cissa told him about them. In fact one of the girls had for Cissa, Arabella Narcissa Malfoy his granddaughter, his half-blood granddaughter, but these were the grandchildren he was going to have and his son was happy maybe that should be enough. Happiness was a complex idea to man that was rotting in a cell guarded by Dementors. Even if Draco didn't marry a Pureblooded Witch he was happy, Lucuis would like very much to be happy he didn't even think he was capable anymore.

The sound of the unlocking charm on the door of his cell cause him to look up, he sees a guard drop a letter on the floor and turns to leave with out a word. Lucuis picks up the rolled parchment and begins to unravel the letter and instead of seeing Narcissa 's Elegant script or even his son's regal scrawl he sees lopsided penmanship in green crayon.

* * *

Grandpa,

don't tell daddy we sent this, grandma said he might get mad. But we wanted to say happy birthday grandma said it was your birthday today. Oh by the way this is your granddater grandua granddaughters Ara, Ellie and Ever oh and grandmas helping with spelling. But im writing it myself see Ellie and Ever are just learning to write they are only four, I am six so I can write and they cant so I get to write this to you and they can only help me by telling what they to say to you, it pays to be the oldest. Is the mean minister being nice to you? Ever said that he put you in timeout and you were going to be there for a long time one time I locked Ellie in the broom cupboard and momma put me in time for like two hours and I didn't get dessert for two whole weeks.

What did you do to make the minister so mad cause I don't think I ever saw you so you must have been in timeout for years, daddy wont tell us at all not even a little bit. Ellie wants to know if they will give you a birthday cake because even if you did something really mean its still your birthday. Can you come to the twins party? Its soon I don't know when though. Grandma said they probably wont let you come to the party or give you birthday cake so we will draw you one it wont be sweet and you cant taste it but it will be kind of like having a party. Momma is coming home soon so we are going to send your letter now.

Love,

Arabella, Everlyn and Electra Malfoy

* * *

Lucius had completely forgotten it was a his birthday, and he couldn't help smile for the first time in a very long time as he looked at the picture of a cake in multiple different colors of crayon. They did love him, lord only knows why but by some grace of god he had grandchildren that loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Here is Lucius's response to the last letter he received, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter

* * *

Hermione-

I am well aware that you do not want to hear from me, that what you did on my behalf was for Narcissa. None the less I appreciated it, but I am not writing to thank you we both know I am not the type. I am writing you because I received a birthday letter form your girls, my granddaughters, and that letter told me not to tell my son so I am informing you. I enjoyed reading that more than I could put into words, but I didn't want you find out and be angry with Narcissa for helping them send it. They are wonderful children.

I understand if you deny me this request, but I am asking you to allow me to write to grandchildren. It is completely in your right to refuse me this and if you choose to please disregard this letter as if you never received it. I know that I am not what you would consider a good man, but I am an old man and they will never be children again. I am only asking for you to let me get to know them before they learn to hate me for the man I was years ago. I am not saying that I am a new man but they will eventually know my crimes and not be angry at the Minister for putting me in "timeout" or want to draw me a birthday cake. I know full and well you will tell my son of this letter and do send him my regards, but please do not refuse me this on principle as I am sure Draco will want to. I only want to know them, for them to know the man I am not the monster I once was.

I am not a man to beg so do not take this as such, I am merely trying to have you see this from my point of view. If I do not receive an answer in two days time I will assume your response is in the negative.

-Lucius Malfoy


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for so long, I will not bore you with excuses. I would like to thank Glorioux for the use of her suggestion, you should read her stuff it is awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Universe

* * *

He looks over his desk and the four letters atop it sitting side by side, reminiscent of how he was forced to consent to all of this…

_It might be good for him you know,_

_We will read all of them first to make sure their appropriate ,_

_Your mum thinks it's a great idea _

_He's got a good point a positive opinion of him now will be good for them_

_All this negativity is bad for you Draco, it will make you go bald_

Bloody women always ganging up on him, he had to agree they left him no choice. So now he sits in his office looking at letters, letters mind you not letter like had been agreed upon. No his father had to be difficult, he wrote a letter to each of them, even the baby. Which means after he reads them now he will have to read the twins their letters individually multiple times. Maybe he can have his mum do that part, this was mostly her doing after all. Well on with it now lets start with the baby's letter Draco thinks to himself as he picks up the pile of parchment:

* * *

Dear Maverick,

I know that you aren't yet capable of reading this to yourself let alone really understanding what it says. I however would not want to be amiss for not including you, my only grandson while I am corresponding with your sisters. So little one know that Grandpa loves you very much and wishes he could be there with you.

Grandpa Lucius

* * *

Now on to Bella's letter

Dearest Arabella,

I hope this letter finds you well. Thank you for the birthday wishes. You and your sisters drew a beautiful birthday cake. I am very proud that you wrote your last letter with only minimal assistance from your grandmother. As for the Electra and Everlyn's party I do not believe I will be able to attend my dear, as much as I would love be there. As for why I am in 'Time-out' I will tell you one day when you are older, but for now just now that Grandpa did some not so nice things along time ago because he was listening to a bad man. Now my sweet remember Grandpa loves you.

Grandpa Lucius

* * *

And finally the twins, whose letters much like the girls themselves were identical

Dear Everlyn / Electra,

I am very sorry to say I will be unable to attend your party, but know that if I could I would be there. Thank you so much for the birthday cake it was beautiful. Now sweetling I need you to understand that the Minister didn't put me here to be mean, just like your Mummy doesn't punish you to be mean she does it because you did something wrong and needed to be corrected. But as soon as Grandpa can he will be there with you. Know that

I love you very much and please do be good for your parents and grandmother as they love you as well and only want the best for you.

Grandpa Lucius

* * *

Hermione was ecstatic, she had done it. After years of work she had finally convinced the Ministry and the Wizengmot that dementors were terrible prison guards and detrimental to the rehabilitation process. So the dementors were to be removed and replaced by proper guards along with mind healing session for the prisoners. It was to be called **The Malfoy Black Prison Reformatory Act**, it also entitled prisoners to contact visits with loved ones, proper hygienic facilities, proper nutrition and much more. It was a positive step to moving Magical Britain into the modern times. She couldn't be prouder of herself, her brain child was now a reality. Her Mother in law was over the moon, to be able to even hold her husband's hand again was a dream come true. Now Hermione only needed to wait for word from the Minister on a personal favor she had requested...


End file.
